


Okeanos

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: There were times when Balthus traveled to the coasts of Deirdru to visit the sea, a site near and dear to his heart. He would sit atop the white sands watching as the waves crashed onto shore. However, what drew him here wasn't the endless waves, but the light that would cast down onto the cerulean blue and create thousands of dancing stars along its surface.A glimpse into Balthus' mind as he compares the one thing he loves most to the person he pledged his life to.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Okeanos

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all there needs to be more Balthus content I'm sittin' over here crying over him I love him so much.

There were times when Balthus traveled to the coasts of Deirdru to visit the sea, a site near and dear to his heart. He would sit atop the white sands watching as the waves crashed onto shore. However, what drew him here wasn't the endless waves, but the light that would cast down onto the cerulean blue and create thousands of dancing stars along its surface. He took comfort knowing that there were things as beautiful as this in the world; a pureness that contrasted greatly from his own life. A life tainted by the sins of mankind and the cruelty of nobles. 

With a deep sigh he took one last look at the endless ocean before standing up, patting the sand off his legs. The passing sea breeze swayed his dark hair, leaving his skin cold, and he turned away, beginning his trek back into the capital. It was so far from home, a home that he loved but never felt loved in. It was a home built on the foundations of cheats, lies, and jealousy- a place where his life was constantly on the line and not even the good graces of his father could save him. But at the time it was all he had and he needed to make the most of it- for his mother. His father. His brother.

Walking passed the wooden docks he found himself in the middle of town, the sun starting to dip beneath the horizon. The marketplace was alight with bright lanterns and people began to come out from their homes after a long workday to wander the capital. Children with streamers and baskets of flowers ran around his legs, laughing as if there wasn’t a care in the world. To see the citizens of Deidru like this, you would think there wasn’t a war going on. 

Even from here his mind resonated with the back and forth of the tide; of waves toppling over themselves and the distant cry of gulls echoed from overhead. He lingered in the center of town staring back towards the sea for longer than he should have, watching the sun dip further until he snapped out of his trance and moved on. But as he traversed the cobblestone streets, he felt himself slip back to memories of the sea. Happy memories of sunny days, he and his brother splashing in the shallow waters; bad memories of being drowned in it’s dark depths by an envious mother-in-law.

He cursed under his breath as he let his mind wander once again. Balthus looked up to the sky, it’s once bright blue hue faded into warmer oranges and pinks. He thought of how beautiful the sunset must have looked from the shore; a shame he was not there to see it. As he turned away his eyes caught a faint glimpse of a familiar sight; of the light reflecting off the ocean's surface. Of the stars that danced upon the water and lit up the night. 

Following the glow his eyes laid upon a familiar young woman dancing with some children who cast petals into the air. Her hair crested into waves and with every step, each strand crashing into another which started the cycle of ebb and flow anew. Her eyes resembled those dancing lights, her movements graceful and fluid yet boasted of a unique strength.

His dear Byleth. His beloved friend and trusted former professor.

To him, she was the sea.

He gazed upon her beauty and once their eyes met she did the same. She ceased her dance and approached slowly, her eyes bright with adoration and a faint smile on her lips. No matter how many times he would put up his tough and confident facade, she would always walk in and melt it away. 

Never had he imagined he would fall in love.

Yet her waves never stood still. She always drifted in search of a new shore to crash upon, and because of this he knew she would eventually leave him to fight more battles. And so he would await her return to the capital, each time with baited breath. On the rare occasion she would be deployed with him he would have an easier time breathing, but when she was gone he felt akin to drowning. 

At times she would send him letters, detailing her adventures as they marched west and the fearsome beasts she had taken down. Balthus wasn’t worried for her safety, for she had the strength of a thousand men, but he  _ was  _ worried for her well being. If there was one thing he knew about Byleth, it was that she acted on impulse. She may have seemed cool and calculated on the outside but she always followed her heart no matter what the consequences may be. 

He would write back advising her to stay safe yet she would reassure him that she would be fine. She put her trust in her allies, and rightfully so, they were the most talented fighters in all of Fodlan. They all came from a different walk of life and had their own unique experiences. That is why he was afraid that her heart may be taken from him in favor of another man. He never let this jealousy show, never dwelled on it for too long, but that fear was a constant thorn in his side.

He was afraid she would be taken from him- stolen by a man who couldn’t show her the love she deserved. 

He was afraid that she would sink so deep in that love that she’d disappear forever.

He was afraid that when he saw her smile, a smile not meant for him, that he wouldn’t have the heart to drag her back.

All he ever needed was the sea, and he feared even that would be taken from him. 

But then she would return, and she would look at no other man but him. She would call his name and run her delicate hands through his hair. She would shower him in affection and he would realize all his worry was for naught. 

So as the twilight loomed overhead and the lantern illuminated her gentle features, he would gaze down at her and thank the Goddess for bestowing such a gift onto him.

For blessing him with the beauty of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> *slurp* noice.


End file.
